


【羞蓝】雨

by Cellbiology



Category: League of Legends RPF, TheShy/Baolan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellbiology/pseuds/Cellbiology
Kudos: 4





	【羞蓝】雨

禁一切  
谢谢您的阅读

[上]

王柳羿和同学约了七点在车站门口见，一起坐车去签证中心递签，六点四十收到微信电话，同学在对面喊江湖救急Megan快来图书馆我银行卡被锁了充不了钱没法打印材料。  
……确实是很常见的事，学校那个支付系统，写的digital password，实际上要你输入短信验证码，图书馆里没信号根本收不到，大多数人会以为是自己输错了，重新输第两次银行卡立刻被锁。  
“去了再打印吧，七点半的车你再不过来就得坐九点的那一班了，搞快点搞快点。”  
王柳羿垫着脚挤过书桌和晾衣架的间隙，开了免提把手机扔在桌上再去扯开窗帘，落地窗外是深蓝色的天，看着像要下雨。  
他又挤出来回到座位前，拿起手机一边滑着椅子伸脚够鞋，一边打开天气APP。  
“你带伞了吗，晚上要下雨。”  
“啊？”电话那头传出同学有些懵的声音。  
那就是没带了，王柳羿跳了跳穿好鞋，“我有两把伞，你快点来车站吧，早饭吃Mocha Beans行吗我帮你买。”  
“行，真羡慕你们住市中心的。”  
住在市中心的王柳羿耸耸肩，莫名感到有些惆怅，又检查了一遍材料证件，雨伞保温杯扔进书包后慢悠悠地锁好门，五分钟不到就走到火车站，买了咖啡蛋糕，坐在候车区无聊地掰了一点蛋糕喂鸽子。

火车站总是有许多鸽子，也不知道都是从哪里来的，每一只都又肥又圆，丝毫不惧怕人类。七点教堂敲钟，鸽子们反倒是被吓得都扑腾着翅膀飞去了对面月台，王柳羿愣了一下，抬头望向教堂的方向。早晨根本没有人，一路走过来路上只见到了一辆清扫车，但还是没想到钟声可以传这么远。刚才掰下来扔在地上的蛋糕还未被鸽子吃完，他又环顾四周，唯一的另一位乘客刚推门进站。  
还好，不会有人说我乱丢垃圾……

王柳羿喝完最后两口咖啡，想了想还是展开被揉成一团的装蛋糕纸袋，蹲下身去隔着纸袋捏住那一小块蛋糕，和空杯一起扔进垃圾桶。站在垃圾桶面前还盯着看了好半天，确定不需要分类后才犹豫着把手里的垃圾都扔了进去。  
等回到座位上他才反应过来，刚才自己到底在想什么。在韩国五年，别的没学会，垃圾分类的意识倒是很强。  
——不对，你要自信一点。王柳羿取下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。怎么能叫别的没学会，这不是已经大学毕业，已经在读研究生了吗，没有靠直播卖饼过日子，已经比绝大多数同行们厉害许多了。  
手机震动了一下，显示提醒日程：晚上六点韩语课。  
重新回到黑屏状态，王柳羿盯着屏幕中的倒影看，觉得这几个月自己明显变老了许多。一会儿递签完了要是还有时间就去买点护肤品吧……算了，看看银行卡余额就不会再有任何想法了。不如等这个月工资到账了再说。

同学在火车开车前两分钟赶到了月台，直到开车几分钟后都还在喘气，一口气喝完大半瓶水。  
“你银行卡怎么办，下午回来去银行解锁吗？”  
连上公交WiFi，王柳羿打开银行官网给同学看，上面写的可以去银行网点，也可以直接打电话解锁。不过想得到的大多数留学生都会选择去网点而不是打电话，天知道接线员说话是何方口音。  
“你要是去银行，时间还早的话我和你一起去吧，去开一下境外支付。”  
“不能用PayPal或者Apple Pay吗？”  
“好像不行？我上周订酒店就用的PayPal，结果卡被锁了，银行说因为不是本地商家所以怀疑是盗刷，但是我去解锁的时候忘记开abroad payments……啊，下雨了。”  
王柳羿指了指车窗上滚落的雨滴，同学也凑过来看，可能过来一分钟都不到就变成了瓢泼大雨，整个窗户都模糊了。  
同学接过雨伞，笑嘻嘻地说了一句谢谢Megan哥哥救命之恩。

“我们四点能回来吗，能我们就去银行吧。”  
“嗯，五点也行，今天银行营业到七点。但是我六点要去上课，回来的晚的话我就直接去学校，周末再去也行。”  
“哦对，你今天晚上有课……感觉你好像每周要上很多课？”  
“十二个小时。放心，在合法打工时间之内。而且我本身一周就两三节课，也不算忙。”  
“那你去德国的话你的课怎么办，调课吗？”  
“嗯，有两节课调到周一了，要是有人来不了不用记旷课。”  
“语言中心还缺老师吗，我可以教Mandarin和Cantonese？”  
“在校生当老师好像一定需要是education的，是native speaker但是不是学教育的都不行。”  
“你也不是韩国人，也不学教育啊，Education Management怎么能算教育。”  
“小朋友，哥哥是韩国大学教育学本科毕业的啊。”  
“啊——我下学期选Education Leadership的双学位好了。反正总共也上不到几节课，混个学位证。”  
同学是本科生，喜欢刨根问底但人一点都不坏，就是有时候天真的过头，想什么说什么。王柳羿和他是语言班同学，这几个月来时常羡慕他可以这么无忧无虑。

雨越下越大，在玻璃窗发出错乱的敲击声。  
同学又说起来他的签证材料，他们两人都是去申请德国签证，但他的主要目的是去法国找他女朋友，申请德签是因为听王柳羿说德签出签快。说实话王柳羿都不记得自己什么时候说过这种话了，但前两周突然被问Megan你申根签是不是过期了，我想去弄个德签你要一起吗的时候，王柳羿正在看今年全球总决赛的日程安排——今年是在欧洲举行，鬼使神差地就答应了，并迅速准备好了一切材料。  
只是复印护照和签证的时候在打印室呆了十几分钟，被一起去的同学问你怎么有这么多要复印的，你到底去过多少国家。  
“呃，怎么全是韩国啊，你是有多想家天天中国韩国往返。”  
“没有，都是很早之前的，后来就只过年回去几天，搬砖攒学费啊。”  
王柳羿将那一叠复印件整理好，给护照重新套上透明的保护膜。

这本护照已经很旧了，明年就到期，空白页也不剩几张。透明护照夹是来上学前买电话卡时送的，语言班时他们统一收护照进行注册，害怕弄丢王柳羿特意贴了标签纸，在上面写了英文名学号电话邮箱。王柳羿的英文名是Megan，第一天上课，点名时也登记了英文名，王柳羿一时想不到什么，Megan就突然蹦出了嘴，仿佛是有人在他脑中念了一遍他只是无意识复读。  
老师同他确认真的是这样拼的吗，这看起来似乎是个女性用名，王柳羿想了一会儿还是点头说yes。

看着标签纸上写的“Megan”，王柳羿突然想起来，好像已经很多年没有人提过Baolan这个名字了。其实他并不知道Megan是女名，但在当时Megan确是第一个出现在脑海中的。事实上，他根本没有想起还有Baolan这回事。

“Megan。”

现在他检查有没有将护照上的贴纸签和盖章复印全，看着那些七八年前的签证印章，脑海里又出现了那个声音：“Megan。”  
是姜承録在说话。

他和姜承録第一次见面那天上海也在下雨，韩国男孩穿着卫衣，肩上有大片被雨水打湿的痕迹。去接他过来的人估计是还在停车，姜承録先上的楼。听见门铃王柳羿撒着拖鞋去开门，还在想是谁居然会按门铃，打开门一看，还在想这是谁是不是走错了，就听见对方叫了自己的ID。

“啊……你没有打伞吗？”  
“？”  
完了，好像是说最近要来一个新的韩国队员，是不是他，我不会韩语啊，我也不知道他ID是什么……英语的雨伞怎么说啊我也不会英语怎么办。当时王柳羿的英语词汇量仅限于flash、tower之类的游戏用语，只好尴尬地笑了笑，掩饰想找话说却把状况越搞越糟的处境。  
倒是新队员也笑了，又喊了一声“Megan”。

算一算这也是快十年前的事，王柳羿却连那天姜承録的卫衣颜色都记得一清二楚，也记得后来姜承録从背包里拿出了一把还未拆除包装的雨伞，示意从下车到进入室内距离很短他只是懒得撑伞，但低估了雨的大小。  
王柳羿在翻译软件里打了“我也不喜欢打伞”递给姜承録看，拿回手机又加了一句“我连伞都没有”，然后姜承録也拿出手机打字，把手机和雨伞一起递给了他：“送给你”。

这把伞从上海带回家乡，又带去韩国，在毕业时又被重新带回中国，一直躺在行李箱中没有拿出来过。他终于知道出门前那缕抓不住头绪的压抑感是从哪里来的了，谁没事会千里迢迢带两把雨伞跨越小半个地球——现在这把来自姜承録的伞正安静地躺在王柳羿的书包里，仍然是未拆封的状态，露在塑料包装袋外的伞套边缘的缝线都有些掉色。这把伞放了八九年没用过，会生锈吗。  
王柳羿上了一个到站前十分钟的闹钟，兜起帽子抱紧了书包，头一偏靠住车窗，“我先睡一会儿。”  
九月份的雨不都是来的快去的也快吗，怎么今天下了这么久，隔着一层玻璃和帽子，也像直接砸在他头上一样响。

[中]

德国签证果然出的很快，下一周周三王柳羿刚出门就收到公寓楼的新入快递通知邮件，考虑到这是护照等贵重物品，他还是折了回去，取完再出门时又开始下雨。  
来这里没几周王柳羿已经变得同当地人一样，只要雨下的不大就绝对不打伞。第一次撑伞是七月初，中午去买饭时突然起了疾风，雨又说大不大说小不小，在伞成功地被吹翻三次后放弃，起伞看见路上没一个人撑伞，连戴帽子的都少，这时他就明白了那个表情包：在欧洲下雨天打伞的都是铁憨憨。

这跟韩国不一样，那里连男生都人人争当精致男孩，而王柳羿上语言班时住学校宿舍，自从敷着面膜切菜把同层的外国室友吓了个半死后放下菜刀立刻回房间把瓶瓶罐罐都收进柜子里，再也没有提过任何护肤品。至于打伞这种行为，第一次下雨不打伞后一起回宿舍的同学都说，Megan大哥这是终于放弃老年人用品了吗。

所以，我其实还是很在意别人的看法的。  
王柳羿等红绿灯时拿出手机刷朋友圈，这个路口红灯时间总是出奇的长，足够他把朋友圈刷完再回到顶部刷新一次。  
除去被主动屏蔽的，朋友圈里活人基本只剩下父母和研究生同学，连大学同学，能看见更新的也就只有关系好的那几个。至于英雄联盟和LPL——你上大学了还会对普通甚至多少年没说过话的小学同学开放权限吗？当然不会，所以难得刷到一条有关LOL的更新，王柳羿往下滑了两下，还是又拉回去点了个赞。

是张星冉发的出征仪式官方图，他担任教练的队伍通过冒泡赛拿到了今年最后一张门票。王柳羿依次划过，在三支队伍的集体照上停留，双击放大，模模糊糊能看见姜承録在低头。

姜承録退役后选择了服兵役，退伍后在LCK当了两年分析师又回到LPL担任主教练，按部就班就像职业选手们理想的退役生活一样。今年TheShy教练去了一个几乎是全员大换血重新搭建的俱乐部，这样一支被粉丝们戏称为“捡垃圾”东拼西凑来的队伍，居然在春季赛打到了四强夏季赛打进决赛，而其他三支春季赛四强的队伍都无缘夏季赛季后赛，他们就这样运气爆表地靠积分直接保送。  
真的是实力加运气，连夏季赛四强比赛时都是超常发挥外加对面突然拉胯，所以决赛就被0-3在所有人意料之中。可以算是今年最不被看好的队伍了。

王柳羿到教室后学生都还没有来，便继续玩手机。  
张星冉发来消息问你去看比赛吗。  
——去啊，新鲜出炉的签证，我刚拿到  
为了证明不是在开玩笑，王柳羿直接拍了照片发过去，生怕对面发来类似于“你不会不敢来吧”的信息。

——买票了吗，位子怎么样  
——可能有点靠后  
美梦星要不要送我第一排中间的票  
——钓鱼的滚  
——让我看看Zoom教练的飒爽英姿  
——看把您牛的，都会用成语了  
几号来啊  
饭否？  
——第一周周四中午才到周日飞回来上课  
[大哭]  
你们加油好好训练杀穿欧服  
——第二周呢

输入“要上课，没时间”后王柳羿顿了顿，又删掉换成“没有票”。  
张星冉介不介意他不知道，但这句话确实颇有炫耀的嫌疑。年初王柳羿在大半年未更新的朋友圈里发了毕业照，选择可见分组时还是把LOL那一组勾选在内，没过多久就看见被截图发到了贴吧微博，底下无数“公主买的野鸡大学文凭”的发言。  
五年多了原来还有人记得Baolan。王柳羿在疲惫之余还感到一些奇妙，Baolan都退役这么久了，人的讨厌可真是能持续无数年。还是不必发研究生的offer了，虽然也没什么好发的，我还要读十六周语言班，Education Management不愧是你校王牌专业，雅思要求7/6.5然而我只有6.5/5.5。想到这里他觉得更奇妙了，我居然在大学期间用韩语从头学英语然后还考到了6.5，我真是个天才。  
那还是发一下吧，气死那些喷子们。  
火速打开微博登录当年还在当职业选手时用的账号，截掉校徽收件人地址等会暴露个人信息的内容、给合照的同学打码后，趁着还未起飞，王柳羿在这个五年多未更新过的账号上po出了毕业照和新的offer。  
姜承録几乎秒赞，#TheShy 宝蓝#就这样上了热搜。

王柳羿下飞机后关闭飞行模式，涌上屏幕的第一条消息就来自姜承録：  
——上海在下雨，你带伞了吗  
小宝  
毕业粗卡  
大学期间王柳羿一直没换手机，聊天界面里他们上一次对话的日期还是姜承録退伍时。

是中文。  
然后他看了同学发来的热搜截图和对“你以前居然是电竞选手”的惊诧后，王柳羿今日的奇妙值到达了顶峰：姜承録居然会用“粗卡”这个词，这是假韩国人吧……等等，姜承録秒赞我的微博还主动给我发消息？  
王柳羿一边下飞机一边给热搜截图，刚踩上机坪就被上海的大雨淋了个透，斜着竖起的手机屏幕上雨滴直往下流。  
他抬头看了一眼天空，垂直坠落的雨点让人头晕目眩。奔向出口时王柳羿忽然想，喜欢会比讨更长久吗。

可能不会。  
王柳羿找了份实习，搬砖两个月后再次出国，其间和姜承録毫无联系，即便他们同在上海。可能就真是当时他恰好在刷微博，都点赞了，为什么不再出于礼貌私聊祝贺一下呢。

也有可能会。  
王柳羿正打着哈欠排队登机，昨天晚上十点搬完砖，今天四点多就起床坐巴士摇到机场，托运过关安检，现在实在是困得不行，摸出手机打算换一首欢快一点的歌提神，屏幕恰好在这时亮起。  
승록이：Megan，柏林在下雨，你带伞了吗

Megan……是没有改微信备注？来这边后就把微信名换成了英文名，方便在语言班和专业群里说话，一看见Megan基本都知道是哪位同学或知道这位同学叫这个名，毕竟中文名确实只在学生卡和签到表上出现。  
嘴张到一半这个哈欠却打不出来了，王柳羿揉了揉被拉扯到的咬肌，解锁调到微信界面，确认了一下这真的是姜承録发的而不是他神经错乱到出现幻觉。他迷迷糊糊地打字回复，几乎是下意识地切换到韩语键盘。

——yea  
승록이고맙다^^

那种奇妙感再次出现。王柳羿疯狂地往上翻聊天记录，最后干脆打开了聊天内容搜索输入Shy：无结果。搜索승록：满屏幕记录滑不到底，然而都是好几年前的日期。

姜承録没有忘记我还用过这个当ID啊……  
妈的，美梦星卖我。  
这次还挺及时，刚好在我上飞机之前。  
怎么每次去柏林都在下雨。  
要是没带的话怎么办，下了飞机买吗，问这么多干什么没带你又不会来接我。  
怎么这么巧，你每次出现都在下雨。

匆忙赶去酒店寄存行李，再乘车去比赛场馆，王柳羿算是在第一场比赛进行到一半才找到了自己的座位。也不至于像他想象中的一样靠后，看清大屏幕还是没问题的。  
又打开赛程表确认了一次，姜承録在前三天有比赛，刚好第四天他中午的飞机回去。王柳羿看过双方的英雄和选手ID，深感自己已经与这个游戏脱轨无数年，默默打开浏览器上官网查英雄技能。原本他是想开掌盟的，找了半天没看见才想起来好像就没有下载这个APP。  
然后他切去微信，给姜承録发了一个加油的表情包，又打开相机拍照。  
王柳羿打过无数场比赛，对各个场馆也不陌生，真正坐在观众席却没有几次，目前而言都还是新奇的体验。他语学院和大学都不在首尔，加之忙于学业打工，可还真就一次比赛都没有去看过。现在来看一次，机票门票酒店大几百欧，一个多月的砖白搬了，英雄联盟，垃圾游戏，毁我青春，散我钱财。  
王柳羿兀自发笑，可不就是这样，十几岁就跑出去打职业，到二十岁终于发现还是读书好，旁人看来这是浪子回头，只有他自己清楚，后悔吗？不后悔，每一步都是自己的选择。

我的职业，我的人生规划，我的学业，我的喜欢与爱。

也被问到过做出这些决定的原因，为什么会喜欢，王柳羿回答不出来什么所以然。喜欢还需要理由吗，那你又是出于什么理由问出这些问题。  
王柳羿眼前浮现出四年前的春天，入学仪式刚结束，他从超市出来一手提大袋食材一手撑伞，好不容易爬上坡，仰起头透过滑到鼻尖处的眼镜看见头发外套都已完全打湿的姜承録抱着花站在自家门口，对他说入学快乐。

一点也不浪漫。  
王柳羿像做贼一样把姜承録带进门，生怕被房东发现，把他塞进浴室后又拿上钥匙出门找了个便利店买伞。  
吹风机轰鸣声中姜承録好像是有说什么，王柳羿没听清，问你说了什么。  
“我要去军队了。”  
“啊……啊，好的……”  
王柳羿不知道如何接话，沉默了半天最后把伞递过去，“在部队注意安全……谢谢你的花。”  
姜承録欲言又止，最后也只是接过伞穿鞋出门。

之后便再也没有见过。直到今日，王柳羿在观众席远远地看TheShy教练上台，大屏幕上正在给他镜头，王柳羿与周围的人一样举着手机录像。姜承録抬头看摄像头，发现它正在拍自己又看回笔记本。  
王柳羿当了三天普通观众，第三天只看了一半，提前离场，找了家中超买了一堆老干妈和自热小火锅，提去俱乐部住的酒店打电话叫张星冉下楼。他们今天没有比赛，这个点估计正在吃饭，算不上打扰训练。

王柳羿说不上到底是怎么想的，今天还是和老朋友约了见一次面。他与张星冉上一次见面还是两年前过年，各俱乐部都未正式收队，他们一群TGA的朋友约着在上海聚了一次，王柳羿提着箱子去吃了顿中饭，下午赶飞机回韩国上班。光中午吃饭的那两小时还被迫当工具人给刘青松翻译教育队里韩国小朋友的话，听他抱怨了两句语言不通带来的麻烦。大家纷纷点头赞同，不知是谁提了一句“又会韩语又会中文的教练最好”，王柳羿就闭嘴默默吃饭了。  
虽然现在LPL满足这个条件的只有宋义进，王柳羿还是很怕他们会提起姜承録。他只是在本能地避开可能发生的对话，一如这些年，英雄联盟仿佛已经与他无关了，他连韩服账号都没有注册。

张星冉接过那一大袋食物，有些抱歉地说我们突然有点事，不能跟你一起吃饭了。王柳羿表示理解，这个“事”多半指临时增加的训练赛或复盘。  
“那你快上去吧，就不打扰你了。”  
“走走我送你去车站，谢谢啦，还专门过来一趟。”  
王柳羿走在张星冉后面，把手机放进外套夹层口袋里，拉上拉链缠围巾，正低头戴帽子时张星冉突然不走了，回头用胳膊撞了他一下，“抬头。”

酒店门前的路口又变成了绿灯，车辆不停驶过带起路边的水花。姜承録提着包站在车外，好像正在催促选手们赶紧下车回酒店。把小孩子们都赶下车后他关上车门，等另一位工作人员向司机道过谢，一起向酒店走，刚一抬脚就定在了那里。  
王柳羿只好又取下帽子，缓缓地向他挥挥手，却不知该应该露出怎样的表情。  
他突然记起，s9那年官方好像也是给他们定的这家酒店，他们在柏林时同样是阴雨天。有一天晚上他突然非常想吃东西，结束一把rank问有没有人要下楼，未能得到回应后拿了手机零钱赤脚趿拉着拖鞋独自出门，刚出酒店大门时被从身后跑来的人拽住，侧头见到姜承録撑开伞。大概是跑出来时太急，连外套都没有穿。  
“我也去。我和你一起。”

柏林夜晚的冷空气中王柳羿一时间分不清他究竟身处何地，就像是那场雨从s9连绵不断地一直下到现在，对面的人撑开伞穿越时间隧道走过来。雨水突然间消失，姜承録在伞下单手给了他一个短暂而潮湿的拥抱。

[下]

昨天 下午11:54  
——Megan 下周来看比赛吗？  
我这里有票  
[图片]

凌晨0:15  
——机票买好了，星期五FRxxx和星期日FRxxx，酒店是这个  
[图片]

做完早餐，王柳羿开始边吃饭边看手机，将通知栏中的消息一条一条清除，最后只剩下姜承録的信息。  
酒店就是参赛俱乐部住的，谷歌了一下航班号，时间都挺好，不用凌晨爬起来赶飞机，到柏林是下午，返程时下了飞机坐巴士回村里时间也不晚。  
我要是有事去不了怎么办，问都不问一句就直接买，门票也是直接发了座位号和二维码截图，姜教练真财大气粗。

回复完谢谢并解释了自己昨天睡得早，把锅和碗筷扔进水槽泡上水，王柳羿背上包出门上课，等电梯时又反手从背后掏出钱包，拿了几个硬币出来一会路上买杯咖啡用。  
真是老了，周日从德国回来，飞机巴士上睡了一路，到家随便吃了点东西九点不到就安详平躺，差点没听见今天早晨的闹钟。也没熬夜，就是出个门都得睡好久才能恢复过来。我需要现在就开始写期末作业了……王柳羿努力回想了一下各门课期末作业的ddl和字数要求，在手机备忘录里多加了一条周末带电脑。  
……好像还是有什地方不对？  
他打开微信，将航班号也添加进备忘，买完咖啡喝了两口后找到了头绪：姜承録哪里来的我的护照号，还把机票酒店门票都弄好了，我一分钱没花，他什么意思？？

Baolan和TheShy，辅助和上单，无论这两个人还是他们在游戏中所处的位置，都很难让人有除了“他们曾经当过队友”之外的想法。没有人发现他们在一起过，就连当事人都对此持怀疑态度。  
姜承録到iG没多久就发现，他们辅助是一个挺可爱的人，讨人喜欢，像小猫一样。一起出去吃过几次饭，往返比赛场地的车里有几次坐在一起靠翻译器和塑料英语说几次话，自然就熟悉了起来。变亲了才知道，这也是一只小恶魔，喜欢闹腾人——更像小猫了，天使与恶魔共存，偏偏你绝不会厌烦或忍心推开，姜承録就陪着他一起放飞自我，要是有别人说什么幼稚，辅助会第一个跳出来说他比我小，一副你奈我何的表情，转过身还要让姜承録叫哥哥。  
他们之间没有谁说过一句喜欢，关系比普通队友、兄弟更进一步是在那个难熬的冬天，春季赛开始半月有余，比赛成绩胜负对半开，上海仍然是刺骨的阴冷。王柳羿嘴上不说什么，贴吧微博全部卸载，一天比一天睡得晚。姜承録也不问什么，就是和他一起通宵，王柳羿发现好像真是自己不回房间姜承録也不走，只能约定谁准备去睡觉了就先说一声，另一个人尽量快点结束手上的这一把。  
只剩两人的练习室里，上单关掉灯，安静地趴在椅背上看完一把rank，突然移动到侧面将下巴放在他头上，辅助还以为是开玩笑，黏黏糊糊问了一声“왜”，继而被抓住放在键盘上的左手。  
被叉开五指从上方扣住后王柳羿有一瞬间的僵硬，又渐渐放松，用头蹭了蹭上单的下巴，然后被亲了耳朵。

在回忆中这些都是过于遥远的时间线上发生的事，被上好锁扔进不愿回忆的小黑屋后，现在再想拿出来，早已锈迹斑斑无法打开。  
关于喜欢，王柳羿不知道姜承録的具体想法，自己也是不敢开口说也不敢开口问，不论是在过去还是现在，我应当以何种身份，用怎样的语气去发问，会被笑话吗，是我自作多情吗，小说中波澜壮阔的十年之恋好歹双方都还是曾经有过约定承诺，我这连空头支票都没有。本科入学时的那束花，在从姜承録手上接过来之前，就已经被雨水打掉无数花瓣，包装的牛皮纸都湿成浆。

王柳羿在这个没课没班的周五早上六点自然醒来，在床上挺尸半小时后破罐子破摔认命地爬起来收拾证件和包，拿了雨伞出门乘车去机场。今天他拆了姜承録送给他的那把雨伞。  
管他什么意思，反正花的不是我的钱，有人把票都买好请我去看比赛为什么不去，还能住两晚高级酒店，天知道这些年他为了省钱住过多少次青旅。  
姜承録的队伍第一周比赛成绩1-2暂列小组第三。这支队伍的好运到保送世界赛为止，小组赛啊三个对手，一个是LCK一号种子，剩下两个是春季赛冠军，怎么看都是其他三队神仙打架他们被献祭淘汰，第一周居然能赢一场实属意料之外，毕竟明眼人都看得出来这个队真问题明显。  
到了酒店王柳羿才给姜承録发消息，算是通知一下他来了，然后干巴巴地说了比赛加油。直到第二天比赛结束姜承録才回复了一个哭泣的表情。他们输掉了加赛，未能小组出线。  
回酒店复盘完毕已经接近凌晨，姜承録安慰完止不住哭鼻子的小中单，和经理一起把所有小朋友都送回房间，并交代了明天十点记得起床——队里的小孩子们都才十八九岁，第一次出国，俱乐部买了周一回上海的机票，周日带他们在柏林转转。  
他和经理住一间房，回去后就开始收拾行李。  
“哦对，你不跟我们一起对吧，好像没买机票？是直接回韩国吗？”  
“我想在欧洲留几天，签证都还没有过期。”  
经理表示理解，毕竟世界赛一结束就相当于已经开始假期。

其实不是签证没有过期，是他还办了其他的签证。  
第二天王柳羿在酒店餐厅吃早饭，抬头见到对面座位上突然出现的姜承録吓了一跳。  
“……你们什么时候走？”  
“我和你一起。”  
“？”

王柳羿差点被面包噎住，赶紧喝了一口咖啡，“我，我回学校啊？”  
“嗯。”姜承録拿出护照翻好给他看，继而露出有些委屈的表情，像一只大狗狗，“Megan，我忘记买行李额了。”  
呃，前天值机的时候好像是被问了有没有需要托运的行李。王柳羿伸头看了眼桌子旁的行李箱，合着这是给我买了行李额没给自己买，就这么确定我一定会来柏林……  
“你打印登机牌了吗？”  
“？”这次轮到姜承録疑惑。  
王柳羿扶额：“现场打印要收70欧。”  
“……对不起。”

太太太不浪漫了！姜承録这个b天天让别人带伞自己却不带，这么大的雨两个人挤一把伞还拖着行李箱，在人生地不熟语言也不通的地方满世界找打印店。  
气得王柳羿过安检时忘记把备用充电宝拿出来，结果又是搜身又是重新检查随身行李的，折腾完一路跑去登机口，验票后又开始在机坪上跑着上飞机。  
还好是赶上了，王柳羿收好护照系好安全带，回头瞪了一眼坐在后一排的姜承録，“我睡了，到了叫我。”  
结果起飞时撞了头。听见身后传来的轻笑，王柳羿更生气了，一直到下飞机都面无表情，却还是在姜承録走错出口时拽了他一把。  
“走错了，那边是欧盟护照通道。”  
“我不会英语……”  
“所以跟紧我啊！”  
“Megan好厉害。”  
就这样被趁机抓住手，牵了一两分钟发现王柳羿没有挣脱的迹象，又换成十指相扣，一直到过关，王柳羿同工作人员说明了他们是一起的但姜承録不会英语，小声把问题翻译给他听：“他问你是来干什么的，你当时申请签证时怎么写的旅行计划？”  
姜承録看了眼王柳羿，直接转过去回答“Visit my boyfriend”，然后亲了一下王柳羿的脸颊。  
“Cheers!”工作人员一边盖章一边吹了一声口哨。

这到底是算什么啊。姜承録再想牵手时王柳羿躲开了，快速走上电梯。姜承録就从一侧的楼梯快速跑下去，在电梯口抓住他。  
快三十的人了怎么这么幼稚，以前也不见他这样啊……王柳羿红着脸给身后的行人说sorry，把姜承録拉去一旁。  
“找你的箱子去，快点……去啊，我在这里等你。”

姜承録把手中的伞递给他。  
“我爱你。”

我是真的老了，总是会因现实想起过去的事。就像多年前在基地，他靠着门看新上单收拾箱子，努力想找些话说，然后接过这把伞。  
姜承録刚才说什么……怎么总是听不清他说话……王柳羿睁大眼睛，脸上充满不可思议。

“사랑해. Love you.”  
“……”  
“我不会江西话，对不起……”

唉。你们队的小朋友们知道他们教练能如此不要脸吗。  
王柳羿再次接过这把伞，“知道了，赶紧去拿行李。”  
姜承録笑了笑，又凑过去亲他——这次落在了嘴唇上。  
“然后呢？”  
“回家啊，这么大的雨，还能去哪里。”  
“嗯，回家。”

雨·番外小剧场

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
09-23 来自iPhone客户端  
姐妹们请看看我们韩语老师，太可爱了，想太阳[可怜][可怜][可怜]他说韩语太好听了，比他的英语好听一百倍[抓狂]应该是中国人，下课有人去找他要微信，直接被拒绝，老师说有什么事canvas联系连邮箱都没给哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl  
[图片][图片]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
09-30 来自iPhone客户端  
韩语老师真的好中国人。。两节课就讲完了发音，离下课还有十几分钟开始听写单词，还留了作业[再见]

好友圈  
@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
10-07 来自iPhone客户端  
中国老师用英语听写韩语单词实在是太奇怪了。。srds 上课前他在吃晚饭，居然是粉色饭盒我晕，还用那种小小的带兔子耳朵的勺子，我村只有透明塑料餐盒，肯定是从国内带来的。是男人就要pink[ok]他还给全班写了韩语名然后带着一起念，淦，可爱得妈妈心都要融化了  
点❤击❤观❤看❤猫❤猫❤拔❤笔❤盖  
[live]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
10-14 来自iPhone客户端  
呃呃呃呃呃呃果然还是天朝直男，刚才一歪果仁跟他说撒浪嘿，老师：对年龄比自己大、长辈和上级要用敬语，上节课我们已经讲了这个，(歪果仁的名字)xi上周回去有复习吗？然后就喊他去前面写句子[下雨]Oh Chinese teaching style[再见][下雨][下雨]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
10-21 来自iPhone客户端  
我晕忘记背单词默写写得一团狗屎，今天还一堆人没来，老师全程低气压，下课时说因为天气不好所以心情不好？？行8，又被强行教了一个语法，这25欧交的真值

好友圈  
@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
10-28 来自iPhone客户端  
今天老师找了个韩国朋友过来，让我们记录他们俩对话中的信息。我们课结束后还有下一个班上韩语，我去cafe写作业等室友，那个韩国朋友就也一直在cafe坐着，快下课的时候又进教室。hgr好喜欢skinship哦，他朋友好像是想喊我们老师去吃饭，老师不愿意就一直不把钱包还给他还要去捏他后颈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
点击观看猫猫抓钱包[嘘]  
[视频]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
10-30 来自iPhone客户端  
在超市结账时遇见韩语老师和他的韩国朋友了，老师在给他朋友演示怎样用自助结账机，强调了好几遍最后一步要选yes打印小票，轮到我付款时这位可怜的韩国兄弟被老师塞过来强迫着又看了一次我是怎么操作的[捂脸]

好友圈  
@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
11-04 来自iPhone客户端  
那个韩国朋友又来了，还给老师带了饭，工具人石锤。两节课课间十分钟他们俩坐在我斜对面桌子吃饭，老师说盐放多了，他朋友直接就着我们老师的筷子吃了一口说没有你就是不愿意吃蔬菜，我靠男人的友情真牛逼，我和闺蜜都不会直接用别人的筷子。。  
ps 他们说的韩语，上节课老师还说他比他朋友大所以对话的时候他说平语他朋友说敬语，今天我听他们说话两个人都用的平语。我不会写但从小看韩剧，差不多能听懂，他们可能没看见电脑后面的我，估计是觉得周围人都听不懂就直接放心大胆地聊天。Ttl，我们老师完全就是在撒娇，得他朋友哄着他才吃蔬菜，真的是亲故不是男亲吗？？dbq我stk了[流汗]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
11-08 来自iPhone客户端  
下周的韩语课调到今天上了，提前了一个周末所以这次不默写，有爽到

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
11-12 来自iPhone客户端  
我村真小，去坐火车又看见了韩语老师和他朋友[捂脸]我在候车室没出去，老师送他朋友上车，应该是机场专线，还好我们这里是始发站，不然等他们演完生离死别不愿意分开的拥抱后车早开走了[流汗]合理怀疑老师哭了，我看他在揉眼睛，无语我怎么总是被迫当一个变态

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
11-25 来自iPhone客户端  
我好傻最后一节课才发现老师是和我同专业的研究生还是老乡，然后要到微信了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈臭屁男孩pyq封面用的自己撸猫的照片，你比猫猫更可爱[可怜][可怜]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
12-27 来自iPhone客户端  
在歌谣大战门口好像看见Megan和他朋友了…………饶了我吧，怎么从我村一直偶遇到首尔……

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
12-27 来自iPhone客户端  
淦，Megan老师请我海底捞了，妈妈爱你，妈妈已经报名下学期的韩语课了  
[图片]

@到底要取什么ID啊啊啊啊啊  
01-01 来自iPhone客户端  
坐红眼航班回家，qswlqswl一刷pyq第一条就是Megan和他朋友在釜山海边看日出？？真的不是男朋友吗？886单身狗只能一个人看演唱会，单身狗不配过新年


End file.
